I loved her first
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Hermione's dad is thinking about his daughter while he's watching her get married.


_**I Loved Her First  
**__Author's Note: This is a story I originally had posted on my Fan Fiction account back in 2009 or 2010 but in a moment of stupidity, I deleted all of my stories. I just found the story again recently in an old email so now I'm updating it. The song used is Heartland's I Loved Her First. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Mr. Granger's POV:  
**__Look at the two of you dancing that way__**  
**__Lost in the moment and each other's face__**  
**__So much in love you're alone in this place__**  
**__Like there's nobody else in the world__**  
**__I was enough for her not long ago__**  
**__I was her number one, She told me so__**  
**__And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know__**  
**__So be careful when you hold my girl, __**  
**__Time changes everything__**  
**__Life must go on And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

'I can't believe it; my little girl is now married.' I thought as I watched my little girl no, I take that back now adult daughter dance with her new husband. I just couldn't believe that she's married now. It didn't seem like that long ago when I was her number one. Now I am being replaced. But I know, she will always love me, I am still her dad. It's just not the same; I was her number one, the only man in her world besides her two best friends. I was the one she turned to for advice, now she had him. Even her friendship with Harry and Ron, (her two best friends) since they were 11 wasn't the same anymore. My wife tells me that it's harder to let go because she's our only child. I guess that's true. She's our only child, our little girl. But, No matter what; I'm not going to stand in her way. She may be my little girl but I want to make her happy. It's all I have ever wanted. She wasn't really in love with him at first I wondered why but now it all makes sense. I am not going to stand in the way of their happiness, of their love and of them making a life together.'

_But I loved her first, I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

"John Granger; where are you?" I heard my wife Jane of 30 years question from where she was standing beside me.

"I'm sorry darling, I was just thinking about Hermione. She's always been my little girl; it's hard to realize she's not so little anymore." I answered.

"John dear, she's never really been a little girl. I remember that when the other little girls would ask for dolls, she just wanted more books. As she got older; we expected boys and makeup to take over her life but it never did. She was so concerned with her grades, friends, and protecting everyone. Remember how we used to pray that she would find someone who would understand her."

"You were the one who prayed for that. I never wanted her to leave us, she's our little girl. It is still hard to give her away, thought that I would be used to it by now considering she really left us when she went to Hogwarts for the first time. But now it's permanent; she will no longer be my little baby." I said as I watched my daughter and her new husband, Severus Snape walk toward us. I couldn't help but be reminded of the first time I ever held her, the day she was born.

_**Flashback starting:**__**  
**_"Mr. Granger, Congratulations, you now have a beautiful healthy daughter," The tired nurse said to me. I couldn't help but smile, my wife was just fine and we now had the little girl we had always wanted.

"Mr. Granger, Would you like to hold your daughter? Your wife said to let you hold her first." I looked to wife for conformation on the nurse's statement and she shook her head yes.

"Yes I would love to." The nurse handed the little bundle to me carefully. When I gazed into her eyes, I was instantly filled with such protectiveness and love for that tiny creature that I had helped to create. It was hard to fathom how someone that could stir such emotions in me but she did.

"I love you my precious little girl, my beautiful Hermione." I said using the name Jane and I had picked out months ago.

_**End flashback:**__**  
**__How could that beautiful woman with you__**  
**__Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her,  
It was only a matter of time._

I looked at my daughter and wondered, what happened to that little freckle faced buck-toothed little girl I used to read fairy tales and the classics to. The one who had to be tucked in or she couldn't get to sleep. What happened? I couldn't help but remember their love story. I 11 year old daughter saying she had a teacher who was so mean and unfair. I remember the crush she had on that teacher shortly after that. I remember her talking about how brave he was when she was 16. I remember how she couldn't stop crying for him after he was presumed dead. After she graduated, I thought she would get over the crush. But she didn't! He resumed his teaching position at the school after he was cleared of all the charges. My daughter never told me exactly what they were. Oh my precious Hermione always was trying to protect me and her mother. Anyway, she was working as the librarian and they grew closer and fell in love. Now, here we are celebrating their wedding. I can't help but think that I loved her first.'

_I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathe  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

"Dad, it's time for our dance. Our song is playing." Sure enough, I loved her first was playing. This was the song I used to sing to her when she was younger. Hermione said as she pulled me out to the middle of the dance floor.

"Hermione, I just wanted to tell you I'm glad you met him. He is one man who is worthy of my precious Hermione."

"Oh dad, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Mr. Granger, May I cut in? Your wife would love to dance with you." I heard my new son-in-law say.

"Go ahead." I said as handed my daughter over to him for the second time that evening.

"Think about it this way John, we might have loved her first but we certainly won't be the last."

"No we won't, someday hopefully we will have grandchildren."

"Someday but for now dance with me."

"Your wish is my command." I said as I swept my wife into a somewhat clumsy dance.


End file.
